Merry Cassmas
by Catnatural
Summary: Sequel to The Twelve Days of Christmas. Cas gets his Christmas present, and nearly cries in the process.


**A/N: ****Follows on from ****_The Twelve Days of Christmas_ – so you kinda need to read that one first!**

** This is for _LA Suka_ who wanted to know what they got Cas for Christmas and _anonymous-unknown _who wanted the one-shot expansion thingy! **

** I hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who's added _The Twelve Days of_ _Christmas _to their favourites! I hope you like the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: ****I, much to my disappointment, do not own anything Supernatural related, except the DVDs and a couple of books I have in my cupboard * sighs ***

**IMPORTANT! ****Are they any Tumblr users out there that are part of a SPN RP thing? I just joined yesterday, http : / www . tumblr . com / blog / ask – adam - milligan (remove the spaces). I'm having far too much fun being Adam.**

**Merry Cass-mas.**

"...and the blizzard is worsening out there folks! If you're not already warm and toasty in front of your TV's with a nice, warm cup o' coca, I'd get in quick! Temperatures are set to plummet overnight, and local transport police are urging everyone to stay inside. That's _**inside**_ folks, no snowball fights for the next few days, kids! Stay wrapped up warm and safe! I'm Trent Stevens, and I'm with the 9 o'clock news! Goodnight, Merry Christmas, and we'll see you next year!"

Dean threw his head back on the pillow, groaning with frustration. "We got enough food in, Sammy?"

"Think so!" Sam hollered as he existed through the bathroom door, furiously rubbing the towel over this soaking hair before flinging it in a corner and running his hands through his tousled hair. "Weather supposed to get worse then?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "Few days apparently. As long as we've got enough food in, we'll be ok."

Sam nodded firmly, lowering himself onto the other double bed by the window. "I hope the TV stays working or we're screwed."

Dean frowned before grinning, "I've got me an idea! _**CAS**_!" He hollered loudly.

Instantly, fluttering alerted to them to the angel's arrival, and Cas was gazing up at them with tired eyes. "Dean?"

"How's your angel mojo?"

Cas tilted his head before straightening up, "It has somewhat recovered." he finally answered.

"Up for a little vacation?"

"Dean. I just left a couple of days ago." he frowned.

"Yeah, so?"

Castiel let out a deep sigh, "I have been informed that my return to Heaven was premature – apparently I am to stay down here for an undetermined period of time." he narrowed his eyes towards the ceiling, as if glaring into the very eyes of God himself. "Would it be too much of a burden for me to-"

"Of course you can hang with us, buddy. You don't need to ask." Dean grinned as Sam nodded enthusiastically. "But what we wondering was...would you be able to zap us to Bobby's for Christmas?"

"Yeah, we don't really want him spending it on his own, he's only got us, you know." Sammy explained.

Castiel nodded firmly, "Of course. I should be able to get you there." He marched forward, determined, as he reached out a his hands and pressed a forefinger to each of the Winchester's heads. A brief second later, and with a flutter of wings, they were on their way to the Salvage Yard.

**OOOOOO**

A fierce pounding on the front door woke Bobby from his thoughts. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." He stopped at the door, checked for his gun in side pocket and peered through the peep-hole where he saw his surrogate sons and their adopted angel looming on the doorstep. With a fond smile and a deep sigh, he unlocked the door and threw it open. "Right. What have ya idgits done now? Blown up someone or something? Made a deal with something evil?"

Cas looked alarmed and twisted his head to face Dean, "I thought we were her for Christmas, Dean. Not to-"

"Cas, he's _**joking**_," Dean chuckled at the expression on the other man's face.

"Oh, so you'd just thought you'd drop by unannounced, did ya?" Bobby demanded with a grin, "I could have had plans, you know!"

"But you didn't." Dean teased, "And plus, have you seen the weather?" He looked up as the snow falling gradually grew heavier and heavier, "There's severe weather warnings issued for the next few days. We thought we'd come and keep you company."

"And feathers is here because?"

"I can leave if that is-" Cas began solemnly before he was interrupted by Dean.

"No, you _**are**_ not leaving." He turned to Bobby, "He was told to come back down here and hang with us. He wants a Christmas, Bobby. You wouldn't deny anyone a Christmas would ya? Especially an angel."

Bobby let out a weary sigh before opening the door and letting the trio in – Dean first, followed by Sam, and eventually a wary-looking Cas. Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, before letting him go and hollering after the other two, "Christmas is fer family, ya morons! Of course ya can stay!" Bobby sighed in exasperation, not noticing Cas edging back towards the door until the floorboards creaked. "...And where do you think yer goin', ya idigit?" Bobby called out, his deep voice booming as he reached out and placed a firm grip on Cas's shoulder.

Cas whirled around, his trench-coat flapping as he stared at Bobby. "Um..."

"Ya think ya could just waltz outta here, did ya? Sit down! Yer stayin'! Christmas is fer family, boy!"

Cas tilted his head curiously before straightening it and slowly nodding, "Of course." He slid out from under Bobby's calloused hand and made his way over to the living room where Sam and Dean were already fighting over the TV remote.

"Sammy! We are not watching some soppy, romantic thing! It's Christmas!"

"But Dean," Sam whined, "That's what Christmas movies are! You're not going to find many that aren't!"

"Challenge accepted," Dean grinned, smug, "Give me the remote right now and-"

"Boys. Act yer age, for once in your lives. It's not that hard." Bobby rolled his eyes as he strolled into the living room. He turned to Cas who was leaning against the door, his eyes darting around the room. "Cas?" he asked, causing the slim man to jump ever so slightly. "You ok?"

"Yes," he breathed out with wide eyes, "I was wondering how you celebrate Christmas? Dean said that some people drink and...'be merry'?" he frowned and looked at Dean, who nodded with a grin, "And other's watch movies."

Bobby glanced at Dean and grinned before turning to Cas, "Thanks for the rings, by the way, feathers. You didn't have to."

Sam and Dean glanced up as Castiel turned to face the older man. "I know." He said simply, "But I wanted to..." He frowned, "I wanted to let you all know that I care for you all, and that I try my hardest to follow your orders, even when they're not always for the best."

"Cas," Dean protested as he stood up and slightly towered over Castiel, "We're not...the boss of you, man. You are your own...man-angel thing. You can make your own choices, you know. Look, you made your own choice to give us those rings, didn't you? And to come and stay with us? The other angels told you to stay away for a bit, but did they specifically say to come and stay with us?"

A thoughtful expression flashed across Castiel's face before he murmured, "No, they said I had to relax."

"And you immediately thought of these two idigits? Have you gone insane, boy?" Bobby scoffed.

"It has been widely debated. Mostly by Gabriel." Cas explained with the tiniest of smiles. "But I trust you."

"Aww, hush, boy. Before y'all start blubberin'. Now, what d'ya say we get with the presents?"

"But Bobby," Cas protested quietly, "It is not yet Christmas."

"It is. Whilst those morons were arguing on the sofa, the clock in the kitchen was chimin'. It's now officially the 25th of December. Merry Christmas, boys."

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," Sam and Dean called out simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas, Cas." Bobby said to the angel, as he looked down at him.

A smile made its way onto Cas's face, "Merry Christmas, Bobby. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It was nothin', boy. Now go sit with those morons on the sofa, an' I'll go see if there's any beer left."

_**XXXXX**_

"What is it?" Cas asked curiously as he peered cautiously at the package Dean was holding out to him. The three men moved closer to him, crowding round him as he perched on the edge of a chair.

"Just look inside, Cas. It'd ruin the surprise if we told you." Dean laughed at the angel's bewildered look.

He slowly unravelled the ribbon that Sam had sat up putting together days before, painstakingly wrapping it just so, and he placed it on the bed. He attempted to remove the wrapping paper, flinching when it tore slightly before he placed it beside the ribbon. He gazed in admiration at the book, before looking up at the three men with shocking blue eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"Open and see," Sam interjected quietly.

Castiel looked up at him before focusing his attention on the ocean blue book in front of him. He opened it, and saw numerous photos – of Dean, Sam, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. There were group ones – Sam and Dean grinning beside a fire, roasting marsh-mallows (which Cas, after tentatively tasting them, immediately liked), Bobby grinning up from a pile of ancient demon books, Ellen and Jo hugging each other in front of their bar. And then there were the ones where he was the main focus in the picture. Ones where Dean had an arm on his shoulder, ones with Sam and Dean standing either side of him, massive grins on their faces as he looked worriedly at the photographer...possibly Bobby. And then there was one of all five of them, Bobby sitting on his armchair with Ellen and Jo perched on either arm; Sam behind Ellen, and Dean behind Jo. Cas standing in the middle with a slight smile on his face. That was his favourite photo. He continued flicking through the photo album, a fascinated smile on his face as he stared in wonderment at the pictures. He froze when he got to the last page though, and the trio moved closer to see what was wrong.

"Ah." Said Dean knowingly. "Um...I kinda...I got in contact with them, you know...thought it'd help." He smiled at Cas who was alternating between staring in shock at him, and staring in shock at the photo's of:

"Amelia and Claire Novak," he whispered faintly, running thin fingers over their faces as he gazed at them sadly. "Jimmy's family."

He looked almost depressed as he stared at the picture: Amelia, Jimmy and Claire – arms around each other, grinning happily up at the camera. He suddenly pressed a hand to his head and grimaced, as he furiously rubbed his fingers in an attempt to massage his forehead.

"Cas?" Sam demanded, "Are you ok?"

"Jimmy," he breathed out, wincing as he slammed his eyes shut and continued to grasp at his forehead, "He's in...agony...he saw the photographs too...he...he wants out," he gasped, "I'm trying to talk to him, tell him that..." he grimaced, "Tell him that I'm sorry...but he's adamant. He wants out." Cas broke off panting.

They looked at him, eyes filled with pity before a flash of white caught Sam's eye.

"Hey, Cas." He gestured to the piece of paper that was tucked under the photo of the Novak's – just visible under Claire's rosy face. "What's that?"

Cas carefully tugged it out and unfolded it, before reading thought it and letting out a weary sigh.

"Well, boy. What does it say?" Bobby demanded impatiently.

Cas jumped, startled, before he glanced up at them warily, then looked back down and he began to read:

_Dear Castiel,_

_I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Amelia Novak – Jimmy's wife. I can tell that you are taking very good care of him, and I know that you are a good person...or angel._

_ I miss Jimmy every day, but I am somewhat comforted knowing that he is with you, and that you're keeping him safe. I know the Winchesters will do everything they can to keep you safe and in turn, will protect my Jimmy._

_ Our daughter Claire asks how you both are. She misses her father._

_ I hope you are well. Please give Sam and Dean my best wishes._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amelia Novak._

Cas gulped audibly – a strange reaction in itself and he turned his head away from Sam, Dean and Bobby, his expressive eyes hidden by his mop of coal-coloured hair.

"Cas?"

"She is thanking me. Showing me gratitude." Cas muttered, sounding genuinely perplexed. "Why would she do that, when I am the one who took Jimmy away from her?" He turned to face them, and they were shocked to see that his eyes were filled with unshed tears. But they did not fall. Instead, they gathered in little pools, splattered across his shining blue eyes, showing the pain and despair that the single piece of paper had stirred in the angel.

"You kept him alive, Cas. It's not your fault, he _**asked **_for this, he _**prayed **_for this. She is thanking you for keeping him alive and safe."

"But Claire will grow up without a father; Amelia, without a husband." Cas implored, his eyes boring into theirs as he begged them to understand his agony.

"Cas, plenty of kids grow up without both parents, we did. Most of us do fine with it that way, hell, we miss them everyday, but they're not really gone, you know. And Jimmy's not dead." Dean said softly, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder and gripping it tight, almost imitating that of the hand-print Cas had given to him.

"So Jimmy doesn't hate me?" Cas looked up at him with sad eyes. "Even though I took him away from his family?"

"No," Dean stated firmly, sure. "He's doing God's work, right? That's what he wanted. He's making the world better for his family, I guess. And so being away from them...well, that's a small price to pay, isn't it?"

"Thank you, Dean." Cas sniffed wetly.

"No problem, Cas. What do you say we put that photo album somewhere safe and go celebrate Christmas, hmm?"

"Are we going to 'drink and be merry', Dean?"

"Of course, Cas." Dean chuckled as he led Cas over to the sofa, placing him in the middle seat, and throwing himself down on the right. Sam was on the left, and he reached up to grab the three beers that Bobby handed out to him, and gave them to Dean. "If that's what you want to do."

Cas lay his head back on the worn, comfortable couch and murmured with a soft smile, "I'd like that very much, Dean. Merry Christmas."

_**XXXX**_

**A/N: **So, that's that!

Please review! And Merry Christmas!


End file.
